2036: A Heroes Fic
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: Updating soon! Teaser chapter right now, retconning chapter 10!
1. Second Genesis

[AU, because Nathan is alive.]

[I don't own Heroes, except for Mohinder's son Chandra.]

The phone rang, and Simon Petrelli woke up and grabbed it. He sat up in bed, wiping his eyes. "Hello? Oh, hi Dad...Yeah, I was awake...Okay, no I wasn't...I'm guessing somewhere around two a.m...No I wasn't smoking weed...No Dad...No...Dad, no...Okay...Love you too...Bye."

Simon hung up the phone and climbed out of bed. The other man that had been sleeping in his bed woke up and sat up. "Simon? Where are you going?"

"I have to get to the office. Dad's demanding it," answered Simon. He walked over to the other side of the bed and kissed the other man. "See you tonight for dinner, Matty."

Simon left the room. Matty Parkman touched the lamp, making it flicker on. He climbed out of Simon's bed and made it, then got dressed and left the apartment.

Simon climbed into a taxi and closed the door behind him. He told the taxi driver the adress of his father's law office. The taxi pulled over when it had reached it's destination. Simon got out and closed the door behind him. He opened the door to the law office and stepped inside. His father, wrinkled and gray, but still handsome all the same, was standing there waiting for him. Nathan put a hand on his older son's shoulder.

"Good morning, Simon," said Nathan. "How's Matty?"

"He's good. I thought you hated the fact that Matty and I--"

Nathan cut his son off. "I never said I hated it. I said I didn't understand it. And I still don't. Don't you know what this could mean for your business? You could be turned into a lawyer for hate crimes and divorces of homosexual couples. That's why you have to keep you and Matty quiet."

"Yeah. That and the fact that I can fly," said Simon. Nathan stood in front of Simon, holding his shoulders.

"You have to keep that down too. The world knows about specials, yes, but not about the Petrelli family. I mean, they know about your sister Claire, but they don't know we're related to her," explained Nathan.

"So I have to hide all of who I am? That turns me into Monty."

Nathan suddenly smacked his older son. "Don't talk about your brother like that. He's a good person. He just got into a few tight spots."

"Yeah, if killing people and getting away with it is a few tight spots," said Simon. Nathan could've been in tears by now, but he chose to hide how he really felt. Simon shook his head. "I'm leaving to have lunch with Micah, Molly, and Noah. Forget about this when I come back."

Simon walked out the front door and caught another taxi.

~*~

Claire came into Monty's cell, and he raised his head from in between his knees. "Claire?"

"Yes, Monty. It's me," said the forty-five-year-old Claire. She threw some folded-up jeans and a t-shirt at Monty. He caught them, examining them like they were something of importance. To him, they were.

"Why are you letting me out? I'm dangerous." Monty stared at his half-sister. His face was dirty and his hair was long and unwashed. His hands trembled when he tried to keep them still.

"Because everyone deserves another chance to be good," answered Claire. "My husband used to be a killer. He killed so many people, but then he repented, and we fell in love. Within the next year, I gave birth to Noah. Now, get changed so I can take you back to my house."

"I can't. I'll just kill again," said Monty. He started crying, shaking his head and rocking back and forth, hitting his head on the wall behind him every other rock.

"Monty. Monty, stop. Stop. You can control your power. It's okay," said Claire over and over again. Monty only stopped when Claire put her hand on his arm. He looked up at her, and she saw inside him that small child he had been when she had first met him. Claire helped him to his feet, and then helped him change. "Now, let's go home, Monty."

~*~

Daniella Parkman watched Doctor Chandra Suresh do what he did best. That was his ability, to focus completely on one thing and ignore everything else, much like he was doing to Daniella right now.

Daniella cleared her throat. When she realized he couldn't hear her, she put on the illusion that she was his father, who'd been killed by Monty Petrelli way back when. Daniella as Mohinder put her hands on Chandra's shoulders. He was finally broken out of his trance, looking up as Mohinder changed back into Daniella. "You need to take a break, Chandy."

"Chandy" was the nickname Chandra had been given when he, Daniella, and the rest of the second-generation heroes had been children.

"Not now, Dani. I'm so close to getting this just right," commented Chandra.

"What's 'this'?" asked Daniella.

Chandra looked up at Daniella, breathing heavily. She looked into his brown eyes. Chandra removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "A depowerment serum."

Daniella hugged Chandra from behind. "Oh, Chandy, you're never going to give up on Monty, are you?"

Chandra shook his head. "No. No, I'm not."

~*~

Simon sat down at the round glass table. He looked around at everyone. Micah was still tan-skinned and still had long curly black hair. Molly was also relatively the same as when she was a small child. The only thing different was that she held a baby in her arms. It was she and Micah's son, Morgan Sanders. To Molly's other side sat Simon's nephew, Noah Gray. He was blonde and wore glasses, looking similar to his namesake, Claire's adopted father.

Noah cleared his throat. Simon set his hands on the table. "Sorry I'm late. What's been going on?"

"I'm worried about them," said Noah. "This thing that they're doing, it has to stop."

"Any specific information?" asked Simon.

Molly sighed. "Your neice Sandra and your nephew Nathan recently formed a group with Alejandro Suresh and the Nakamura twins. The group's purpose: to save other specials from humans hunting them down. The only problem is, they're putting themselves in danger. Rebel was far different from this. Rebel was stronger. This alliance will be torn apart in no time. Torn apart by death."

Micah pushed what looked like a thin black screen across the table. It lit up, and Simon looked at the pictures displayed on the digital page. Micah explained it to him, "These stills were taken in Texas a few days ago from a surveillance camera. Simon, they're breaking specials out of prison. Dangerous specials."

"How are we going to stop them?" Simon asked.

Noah and Micah looked at each other. Noah was the one to answer. "We have to bring back the Company and detain them, or they won't be around much longer."

Simon sighed and nodded slowly.

[More Claire, Gabriel, Daphne, Matt, Peter, Emma, and the Alliance will be in the next chapter.]


	2. Looking Forward

**Episode 02- Looking Forward**

Matt Parkman, Sr. sat in his living room with Daphne. They ate their breakfast and watched the news. The reporter's voice played over a video of a group of specials breaking more specials out of prison.

"Last Tuesday at a prison in Texas, a group of young adult specials broke many dangerous specials out. Among the escaped prisoners are..."

Matt cut off the reporter. He grabbed the remote and paused the television. He zoomed in two of the young specials. They were both red-haired women. Matt looked over at Daphne. "That's the Nakamura twins."

"The others. It's Alejandro, Sandra, and Nathan," added Daphne.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Matt asked loudly.

"We'll call Noah Gray, see if he knows what's going on," said Daphne. Matt nodded and started dialing Noah Gray's phone number.

!~*~!

The alarm clock went off. Claire entered Monty's room just in time to turn it off. Monty was already awake, though. He grabbed Claire by the throat and pushed her against a wall. "What am I doing here? Where am I, Claire?"

"You--you don't remember yesterday?" asked Claire. She was choking, but everytime her lungs failed, they just regenerated and allowed her to breathe again.

Monty shrugged. "I must've been drugged. I usually don't remember what happens afterward. Am I in your house? Huh? Where's Gabe to save your ass?"

Monty's hand suddenly became very veiny, as did Claire's neck. The veiny look spread up to her face and finally to her head. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. She started struggling in her half-brother's grip, but he wouldn't let go. He watched as his power began to consume Claire, smiling.

A bolt of lightning suddenly shocked Monty. Claire was shocked too, but he couldn't concentrate on using his power, so she kicked him where it hurt. He dropped her, falling to the ground, unconscious. Gabriel helped Claire get back to her feet.

The room was Noah's old bedroom. Gabriel got Noah's old toybox out of the closet and put Monty in it. He closed the lid and turned the entire toybox gold. "He'll have some trouble getting out of that."

"He won't die in there, will he?" asked Claire.

"We're just keeping him there until we can get him back into prison," said Gabe. He kissed and hugged his wife. "He almost killed you. In his hands, you're vulnerable as anyone else."

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing him here," stated Claire.

"It's okay. We just have to get him back out of here. That's all. Don't worry..."

!~*~!

Noah Gray hung up his phone after speaking with Matt Parkman. He looked at Simon Petrelli and Matty Parkman, who were both sitting in front of him. "That was your dad, Matty. He wants to know what's going on with my brother and sister. I didn't tell him."

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Simon.

"Simon, we're recreating the Company, right? The Company works in secret and doesn't give information to those outside the Company agents," explained Noah.

"So just Molly, Micah, Matty, you, and me can know about stuff?" asked Simon. "Because I don't think we have enough agents."

"Who else could we get? Your brother?" asked Noah.

Simon jumped up and punched Noah in the face. One of Noah's lenses cracked. Matty pulled Simon back before he could do any more damage. Noah took off his glasses and laughed as Simon sat back down. "Oh, I must've hit a raw nerve. Now you know how it feels when you do that to grandpa."

"How do you...?"

Noah smiled and tapped his own head. "Your memories are my memories. I can see what you've already seen, Uncle Simon. The good times and the bad."

Simon shook his head. "We have to stop those kids, Noah. By the way, the next time you talk about my brother, I'll fly you out over the Atlantic Ocean and drop you. And I won't come back."

"You'll do no such thing," said Noah quietly, still smiling at his uncle.

!~*~!

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked Nathan, who sat in front of he and his wife Emma.

"I'm about seventy-five percent sure that Claire is behind the Alliance," repeated Nathan.

"But, why would Claire do that? Why would she break all those people out of prison?" asked Peter.

Nathan laughed. "Come on, Pete. The girl married Sylar and had three children with him. She gives people too many second chances. There's something else, Pete. She pulled strings and got Monty out of prison."

"What?" asked Peter in disbelief. "He'll kill her Nathan."

"I know. I've had someone following her. He almost killed her, but then Sylar blasted him and put him in a golden toybox. Just until they can get him back into prison," explained Nathan. "That's still not all. Simon's planning to create a new Company. With Molly, Micah, Noah, and Matty."

"Why? The Company never made things better. It just made them worse," said Peter.

Nathan nodded. "I know, but Noah Gray is exactly like his namesake. He'll stop at nothing to keep the world safe from dangerous specials."

!~*~!

Noah Gray knocked on the door of Chandra's laboratory. Daniella answered the door. "Hello, Noah. Chandy's just inside. Chandy! Noah's here!"

Chandra looked back, watching Noah enter his lab. He smiled and hugged Noah. Noah laughed. "Someone's excited about something."

Chandra pulled a vial of blue liquid out of a cabinet. "Do you have any idea what this is?"

Noah was awestruck. His mouth hung open. He quickly closed it and said, "The cure. The depowerment serum. This could help a lot of people, including Monty Petrelli."

Chandra nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

"A few other specials and I are reconstructing the Company. I want both of you to be a part of it," explained Noah. He looked at Chandra, then at Daniella.

Chandra didn't answer. Instead, he said, "The original Company changed my father. He killed Claire's adopted father because of the Company. Granted, he did come back to life, but the Company made my father kill him."

"That doesn't mean you'll kill me," pointed out Noah. "Just think about it, okay?"

Chandra and Daniella both nodded. Daniella showed Noah to the door. "Please don't press this on him. I know how he feels. Not in terms of my father, but the last person with illusion powers that was part of the Company was killed by your dad. Not that you'll kill me, but just don't force him. Okay?"

Noah nodded. Daniella hugged him and went back into the laboratory. Noah left the building, getting a Taxi and returning to his own apartment

!~*~!

The members of the Alliance and the escaped prisoners sat in a cave in Japan. Elizabeth and Mary Nakamura had teleported them there. Alejandro Suresh stood with Sandra Gray in the back of the cave, away from the rest of the group. "Are you sure this was the right thing to do?"

"They were arrested for having powers," lied Sandra. "Was that right of the humans?"

"If they didn't do anything wrong, then why are we hiding, Sandy?"

Sandy kissed Alejandro. "We're hiding because the human population doesn't understand specials. They're ignorant. They think we're trying to take over the world or something."

"I know," agreed Alejandro. "I just can't help but feel like a Nazi. Like, Hitler was a white supremacist, and I feel like the Alliance is a group of special supremacists."

"I feel the same way, but remember, we're doing all of this for a bigger purpose. And we get paid. So settle down and enjoy Japan. Mom wants us to break specials out of a prison in Paris next. Paris is the city of love, and we're going to be there. Do you believe that?"

"Lucky us," said Alejandro. He smiled and kissed Sandy.

Mary approached them. "It's time to leave."

"Okay," said Sandy.

"Everyone join hands," said Elizabeth. All of the prisoners and members of the Alliance stood up and joined hands Elizabeth and Mary teleported them out of the cave, leaving only a dying fire behind.

[Review!]


	3. Two Giant Leaps

**Episode 03- Two Giant Leaps**

Monty woke up in a prison cell. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Claire Bennet's house. Then he woke up here? How was that possible? Had his half-sister drugged him or something?

Monty stood up and washed his face in the sink. He looked up at the mirror. He wasn't smiling, but his reflection wore an evil smile. Monty shook his head. "Go away!"

Monty punched his mirror. It smashed, huge cracks appearing all over it. A guard hit his cell door. "Hey, what are you doing, Petrelli?"

The youngest Petrelli looked at the smashed mirror. Again, that other person looked back at him, then took over. He walked to the door, putting an arm out between two bars. He grabbed the guard's arm and activated his power. Veins appeared all over Monty's hand and the guard's body. There were soon other guards there, hitting Monty's arm, but Monty had a strong grip. The veins on the guard's body turned into gashes that gushed blood. The guard bled out instantly, dying on the spot.

One of the guards shot Monty. He collapsed to his cell floor, holding his wounded chest. Somehow, the bullet was pushed out into his hand. He felt the wound heal and looked up at the guard, grinning evily. He grabbed the guard's arm, but other officers started shooting at him. Monty just healed the gunshot wounds and killed the other guard.

Suddenly, Simon flew past the cell and dropped Daniella. Daniella looked into Monty's eyes. She made the illusion that she was Heidi. "Monty, remember me, honey? You killed me."

Monty let go of the next guard, staring awestruck at "Heidi". "I didn't mean to. I couldn't control my ability yet. I'd just developed it. Please. Please go away!"

"I can't go away, Monty. I must haunt you until you stop all this killing." "Heidi" stepped closer to Monty. Behind her back, Daniella held a syringe full of the blue depowerment serum. She jammed the needle into his back, letting the liquid flow. "I'm sorry, baby, but Mommy has to stop your killing."

Monty collapsed to the cell floor, unconscious. Daniella dropped her illusion and grabbed the syringe. The guards had long since ran from the area. Simon stepped up beside Daniella, watching his brother breathe slowly. "Is it done? Did you inject him with it?"

Daniella nodded, staring at unconscious Monty. She kind of felt sorry for him. He had this terrible power and was only like this because he'd accidentally killed Heidi when his ability had developed at the age of 23. Simon looked too. "Is--is he going to be all right?"

Daniella shrugged. "Chandy said that there shouldn't be any side effects, but he never tested the serum on anyone or anything else. But if his ability is to focus until his objective is completed, then the serum will work it's magic."

Simon nodded. Daniella saw that he had tears in his eyes. She turned and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Simon, but this is the only way. Matty refuses to even get close to Monty, so this is the only path we can take. I swear to God he'll be fine. Okay?"

Daniella pulled back to look at Simon's face. He nodded his head. Daniella pulled him into a hug again.

!^~*~^!

Angela Petrelli came into the living room of her parents' apartment. "Dad! You here?!"

Peter came out of the bathroom, wiping some nasty black stuff off his hands. "Yeah, I'm here. I had to fix a busted pipe under the sink in the bathroom. It was leaking."

Angela nodded slowly. "There's a new kid at school. He has an ability. I copied it, of course. It's melting. I've never had melting powers before. It's really cool. I just put my hand over something, and it heats up and melts into a puddle of colored liquid."

Peter kissed Angela's head. "That's great, sweetie. Where's your brother?"

"In his bedroom, doing his trigonometry homework. I swear, that boy will be a doctor by the time he's my age," commented Angela. Scott Petrelli was only thirteen years old, and he was already a senior in high school. He was the smartest kid their school had ever seen. It was because of his computer-like mind. Uncle Nathan called it cheating, but Scott called it his "natural talent".

Angela herself was only fifteen and a freshman in high school. It felt strange to have a brother younger than you that's a senior when you're a freshman, but she had gotten used to it since he'd been an eighth grader at age ten.

The phone rang, and Angela went to answer it. She picked it up and hit the "talk" button. "Petrelli Residence, Angela speaking, how may I help you?"

"Angie? You sound like a telemarketer," said Matty's voice from the other end. "Can I talk to Pete, please?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on a sec," said Angela, rolling her eyes at Matty's statement. She held her hand to the phone and yelled, "Dad! Matty's on the phone for you!"

Peter came into the kitchen and took the phone from Angela's hand. "What's up, Matty?"

"Hey, Pete," said Matty. "You remember the Company, right? I mean, it dissolved before I could talk, but you remember, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Who could forget something like that?"

"No doubt. Dad used to tell me stories about it," started Matty. "Now, I'm about to tell you something that might shock you. Okay, Noah reconstructed the Company. Simon, Molly, Micah, Daniella, Chandra, and I are all part of it. Noah thought of it so we could stop the Alliance from setting specials free from prisons, but I think he has a hidden agenda. Some master plan or something."

Peter swallowed. The Company was reformed, and they were trying to stop Claire's rebel group, apparently called the Rebellion, from setting free special prisoners. This was a lot to take in all at once. Peter let out a held-in breath. Let it out slowly. "Do you know who's really behind the Alliance?"

"No. Why? Do you?" asked Matty.

"Yeah." Peter swallowed once more.

"Who?"

Peter felt as if he couldn't move. Once again, everything in the world of specials was going to change. "Claire Gray."

!^~*~^!

The former Texas prisoner named Drake Tucker cut off the power with his electric manipulation powers. All of the Parisian prison guards looked around in confusion. The generators weren't turning on, and they weren't going to either, thanks to Drake. Alejandro put his hand in front of a locked door. The key hole glowed with orange light, then the door swung open. It helped to have the ability to escape any prison or evade any obstacle.

The members of the Alliance and the three prisoners--Drake, Beth who had enhanced senses, and Oliver who had the ability to control and manipulate vibrations--stepped forward into the prison pod. People started pounding on their cell doors. Guards approached the Alliance, but Elizabeth and Mary stopped them in time. Drake started the lights up again, and the Alliance searched for specials.

One face in particular caught Sandra's eye. She walked up to the cage using some steps nearby. Sandra looked into a cell, seeing Tracy sitting on the bed. Tracy stood up as soon as Sandra started melting the bars with her pyrokinesis. Sandra looked at Tracy. "You cut your hair. Don't worry, Tracy. I'll get you out of here."

Tracy shook her head. "I'm not Tracy. Who are you?"

"You're not Tracy?" asked Sandra, as the bars began to turn to liquid.

The woman shook her head. "My name is Barbara Zimmerman. Tracy was the name of one of my sisters. We were triplets. I was arrested in Germany for something I didn't even do."

"I'm Sandra Gray. Tracy is my grandpa's wife, but she's not my grandma. We're the Alliance. We save specials that are locked up in prison for crimes they didn't commit," explained Sandra.

The door was fully melted, and Barbara stepped out of her cell. Sandra looked up at her. "You know what a special is, right?"

"Yes. I actually have an ability of my own," stated Barbara. Sandra heard another cell door open somewhere else in the pod. She looked for the source of the noise, but couldn't find it. Barbara smiled. "I have the ability to move things I can't see with my mind. Psychokinesis. That was Caleigh's cell door. She's a special too."

Sandra nodded. She and Barbara walked down to the main level. Caleigh, a woman who couldn't have been any older than Sandra, who was twenty-one, stood among the rest of the released prisoners. She had red hair and wore glasses. Sandra nodded her head at Caleigh. "What's your talent?"

"Spontaneous self-explosion," answered Caleigh. She spoke with a British accent. "It's pretty self-explanatory."

Sandra became worried. She looked at the Nakamura twins, who were appointed the field co-leaders by her mother. "Are you sure she won't be too dangerous?"

"Are you questioning your mother?" asked Mary.

Sandra shook her head. "No, it's just--"

"Then deal with her decisions," added Elizabeth.

Someone else started pounding on their cage door. "Wait! Wait, I'm a special. I'm one of you. I was wrongly put in here too. No one understands me."

The guy spoke with a heavy French accent. Barbara rolled her eyes. "That's Francois DuBaer. I don't know what his ability is. I just know that he has one, because the guards treat us specials differently."

Elizabeth sighed. "Come on then. Unlock the door, Alejandro."

Alejandro unlocked the cell door. Francois stepped out. Together, Elizabeth and Mary said, "Everyone join hands."

Everyone did, and they teleported out of the prison and Paris altogether. The guards unfroze and looked around Caleigh and Francois's cells were open in front of them, and they cursed, confused as to how their special inmates had escaped the prison.

!^~*~^!

Matty Parkman and Simon Petrelli laid together in Simon's bed. Matty stared at the ceiling. "I talked to your Uncle Peter on the phone early today."

Simon raised himself up on his elbow. "Did you? What about?"

"I told him the Company was reforming, and he told me something," explained Matty.

"What did he tell you?" asked Simon.

Matty shook his head. "Nope. I can't tell you."

Simon raised himself up so his chest laid on top of Matty's. He kissed his fiance. "You can and you will, or I'll have to force you to tell me."

"Fine. I know who's behind the Alliance. It's your half-sister, Claire," said Matty.

Simon jumped out of the bed. "No way. How is that possible? Why would she do that?"

"She wants to give everyone a second chance," said Matty.

Simon sighed.

!^~*~^!

Monty woke up in his bed. He stood up and washed his face in the sink. He looked up at the cracked mirror. His reflection looked back at him. What Monty did, his reflection did. Somehow, that other person that had come out so often before was locked deep inside his mind now.

Monty laughed, then crossed the room to his cell door. He put his hands around the bars. For some reason, they turned black under his hands, then turned to dust. Monty looked at his hands. Somehow, his power had evolved to allow him to age objects.

Monty looked back at the mirror. He was still himself. Monty smiled and stepped out of his cell. A gunshot fired, but Monty just healed himself and walked straight out of the pod.

[Review! I actually rewrote this episode/chapter like five million times!]


	4. Retreat

**Episode 04- Retreat**

The agents of the reconstructed Company watched the television in horror. They had just heard the news that Monty Petrelli had broken out of prison. Noah stood up. "Damn it! How could this have happened?! You injected him with the serum, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, " answered Daniella. "It must've not been perfected."

Daniella looked at Chandra. Chandra closed his eyes and sighed. "How could it not have been perfected? I thought I had everything figured out. It must've negated his powers for a few minutes, then returned his powers in a different form. That must've been how he turned the bars of the door into dust. I can't believe this is happening! Now we have the Alliance _and_ Monty to worry about."

"He's too powerful," said Noah quietly.

"What?" asked Simon, knowing where Noah was going.

"He's too powerful. We can't just take away his powers," said Noah. Simon knew what was coming next, and Noah knew that Simon knew, but he still continued. "We have to kill him."

"No!" yelled Simon. "I'm his big brother! I will _not_ just let you kill him! Do you _want_ to be exactly like your father, Noah?! _Do you_?!"

Noah pasted a fake smile on his face. "No, I don't want to be exactly like my father. My mother always told me stories of the original Company. They killed people if they needed to. Dangerous people. Your brother is dangerous. We have to kill your brother, Simon."

Simon launched forward. He grabbed Noah's arm and flew him to the wall across the room, dropped him and got down close to his face. "We are NOT killing Monty!"

!^+~*~+^!

Monty hid around the corner and looked into his father's living room through the window. Nathan sat there with the blonde woman Monty knew to be Tracy, though he hadn't seen either of them since he'd been locked up five years ago. He watched as they laughed at what was on the television. It was some television series about doctors. Monty hated how they acted like nothing had happened. Like he hadn't killed Heidi, Mohinder, Maya, Ando, or Kimiko, or like he hadn't been locked up since he'd finally been caught at the age of twenty-seven.

Monty watched as the words "breaking news alert" came up on the television. It showed pictures of the cell he himself had broken out of with this new power. Monty couldn't help but smile as looks of horror spread onto Nathan and Tracy's faces. Tracy left the room, going to lock up every entrance and exit. Nathan followed. Monty got into the house using the basement door before they had a chance to lock it.

Nathan came back into the living room to find Monty sitting on the couch. "Monty."

Monty smiled. "Miss me, Daddy?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Monty." Nathan swallowed.

"You don't have to be. I'm not going to kill you." Monty got to his feet. He took small steps forward until he was less than half a foot away from Nathan. He closed the space between them and hugged his father. Nathan wrapped his arms around his youngest child's back, squeezing him tightly. Monty developed tears in his eyes. "I love you Dad. I have to tell you something important."

Nathan let his son go. "What do you have to say?"

"I didn't kill those people. I only killed Mom. Dad, when I killed her, part of her mind was stuck in my mind, and it drove me crazy. It created another personality. Someone who loves to kill. Who loves to see people being hurt. He took over my body every time I was in danger," explained Monty. "But then Mom came to me. She--she injected me with something, and then I was knocked out. When I woke up, she was gone, and that other personality was gone, and I had this new ability. I broke out with it. Dad, Mom saved me."

"Monty, your mother's dead," said Nathan, as if Monty had forgotten or something.

"I know Dad. I know! But it was her. I know it was!" yelled Monty.

Tracy suddenly appeared in the room, brandishing a gun. It was cocked and ready to fire. Nathan looked at Tracy. She had tears in her eyes. Nathan put his hands up. "Tracy, don't shoot him."

"No. No, do it. Go ahead, Tracy. I deserve to be shot," stated Monty. He held his arms out, giving her a perfect opportunity to shoot him right in the heart. He pointed at the spot. "Right there, Tracy. Come on. Do it. Do it, Tracy. Do it!"

A gunshot went off. The bullet hit Monty right in the chest. Right where he wanted it to hit. Monty healed from it within seconds and stretched. "Ooh. That stung. Listen, Tracy, I've been shot multiple times lately, and I've healed from every single wound. Ever since I paid Claire a visit. Don't worry, Dad. He didn't kill her. He wanted to, but Gabe stopped him and put us back in prison."

Nathan swallowed. He hugged his son again. "Don't try to kill yourself. Even Claire has limits."

"I know Dad," said Monty quietly in his father's ear.

!^+~*~+^!

Elizabeth held her cell phone to her ear. She was alone in the room. "We have six prisoners. Three from Texas, three from Paris."

"Good," said Claire. "Do you know all of their abilities?"

"All but one. A Frenchman named Francois DuBaer. He's a bit of a mystery to us. The other two Parisian prisoners, Barbara and Caleigh, seem to trust him, but Mary and I aren't so sure," explained Elizabeth.

"Okay," said Claire. "Find out exactly who he is and what he can do. Do whatever it takes to get on his side. Make sure you tell Mary everything I've told you."

Elizabeth nodded. "I will tell her, and I will get on his side. Thank you, Claire."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth." Claire didn't wait for the older twin to hang up the phone. She hung up her own phone and looked up at her clock. She stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. "Gabe! Time for lunch!"

"Okay!" yelled Gabe's voice from the bathroom. He came out and finished buttoning up his black dress shirt. He held his arms out. "How do I look?"

Claire laughed. "We're just having lunch with Gretchen and Zach, not the President and the First Lady, but you look great, baby."

Claire and Gabriel kissed. Gabriel turned around to look in the mirror, fixing his collar. "I heard you talking on the phone. Who were you talking to?"

"My dad," lied Claire. "He's doing really good. He and Tracy are having dinner with the mayor tonight."

"Really? After twenty-six years, that man still has connections. It amazes me," said Gabe.

"Yeah. Me too," agreed Claire.

!^+~*~+^!

After Elizabeth had hung up the phone, she went out into the main room. It was huge, gray, and windowless. There was nothing but chairs in the entire room. Chairs and specials. Elizabeth's eyes lingered on the former Texas prisoner Beth. The overweight brunette had enhanced senses, and that included hearing, so the day they had released the Texas prisoners, Elizabeth had told Beth to keep everything she observed to herself. Beth had agreed, and now she rarely said anything. Elizabeth and Mary kept her as happy as possible, because if they lost Beth's trust, Beth could tell anyone about their operations. Claire would be pissed if that happened.

Elizabeth then shifted her gaze to Francois, with his messy hair and his goatee. He was kind of cute, but he couldn't be trusted. Elizabeth knew exactly how to gain his trust, though. If her parents knew what Elizabeth was about to do, they would have told her that it was wrong. Elizabeth didn't care though. She had to gain his trust somehow. What she was thinking seemed to be the only way.

Elizabeth went up behind Francois and started massaging his shoulders. "Everything's set with the boss. We're ready to move on to Ohio. There's a popular women's prison there that has a few innocent specials."

Surprisingly, no one asked why she was massaging Francois' shoulders. Beth already knew why, though, and Elizabeth could see the hint of a smile on her lips.

!^+~*~+^!

Noah, Daniella, Molly, Micah, and Chandra sat in Chandra's apartment, once again watching a news report. This time, it was the international news, about how a certain group of specials broke out other special prisoners in a prison in Paris, France. Noah looked at Molly. "Molly, do you think you could find Sandra?"

Molly nodded. "You have a picture, right?"

"Yes," said Noah. He pulled a picture out of his wallet while Micah grabbed the world atlas from a drawer in the kitchen. Micah put the atlas on Molly's lap. Molly looked at the picture of Sandra. She then closed her eyes and found Sandra.

Molly opened her eyes and looked at the map. "Arizona. What's in Arizona?"

"I don't know, but we're going to Arizona," said Noah.

[Review!]


	5. Nakamuras

**Episode 05- Nakamuras**

Noah looked across the desert landscape. Hiro Nakamura had teleported the agents of the Company to Arizona. Now, they were standing right where Molly said they would find the Alliance. But the eight agents looked around and saw nothing but sand and sky and felt nothing but wind on their faces.

"I do not understand, Noah," started Hiro. "Why would Elizabeth and Mary break specials out of prison? They would never do that."

Noah looked at Hiro. "They are doing that. They're members of the Alliance, a special organization that breaks so-called 'innocent' specials out of prison."

"So where the hell are they, Noah?" asked Simon. "Or did you fuck up yet again?"

Noah glared at Simon. "I didn't 'fuck up'. They should be here. This is where Molly said they'd be. Don't yell at me or anyone else."

"Are you forgetting that you're the youngest one here?" Simon asked his nephew. "At the age of thirty-four, _I'm_ the oldest. Shouldn't _I_ be leading the reconstructed Company? After all, my grandmother was one of the original founders."

"She's my great-grandmother," pointed out Noah. "And I don't care what you say. You'll run the Company into the ground and then turn up in prison like your brother."

Simon launched forward, grabbed Noah, and flew into the sky. Noah laughed at his uncle. "You're not going to drop me. If you drop me, you're not _like_ your brother, you _are_ him."

Simon glared at his nephew and then landed and dropped him. Simon looked at Molly. "Can you be sure that they're still here?"

"They're definitely still here," confirmed Molly, nodding her head.

!^+=~*~=+^!

Beneath the ground, Elizabeth laid in a bed with Francois. He kissed her after kissing her over and over. Elizabeth smiled at Francois. He smiled back at her. Elizabeth rested her head on her arm. "So, Francois, you never told us, what's your ability?"

Francois looked at Elizabeth with the green eyes that contrasted his black hair. The look almost scared Elizabeth. It was the look of someone in pain. Francois sighed. "My ability is...complicated. I emit poison from my skin. It's a black poisonous gas, and I can't control it. That's why I was in prison. I accidentally murdered people with my ability. The first man that died was the one that tried to taser me."

"Taser...?" asked Elizabeth, recalling stories Claire used to tell her of the Company. "Francois, what exactly did this man look like?"

"He had graying blond hair and, uh, what the hell are those glasses called?"

Elizabeth looked into those mysterious green eyes. "Horn-rimmed glasses?"

"Yeah. Those," answered Francois. A smile came back onto his face as he pulled on his t-shirt. "How'd you know?"

Elizabeth swallowed. "I know who the man was."

Someone knocked on the door, and Francois answered it. Elizabeth could see that it was Mary. Mary glared up at Francois. "Liz, I need you to get dressed and get out here immediately. Beth thinks she hears people up on the surface."

"Okay!" yelled Elizabeth.

Mary glared at Francois once more before closing the metal door behind her. Elizabeth stood up and started getting dressed. Francois watched her. "Do you really think Beth is telling the truth?"

Elizabeth smiled at Francois, grabbing his face in her hands. "Francois. Honey. Beth is the ears and eyes of we Nakamura sisters when we're not around the rest of the Alliance. She tells us what she observes with the rest of you. So yes, I think Beth is telling the truth."

Elizabeth left the room. Francois followed behind. Elizabeth crossed the room to stand in front of Beth. "What did you hear, Beth?"

"Voices. Three men and one woman," answered Beth.

Elizabeth nodded. "Names?"

"One of the men is Noah. The woman is Molly. Noah was arguing with one of the guys about the guy's brother. The third guy said something about you and Mary," explained Beth. "Noah and the second guy really seemed to hate each other."

"Noah, Simon, Molly, and someone else," stated Elizabeth. "Damn it. Mary, Caleigh, Beth, Alejandro, Nathan, and Drake, stay here. The rest of you hold hands."

Oliver, Barbara, Francois, Sandra and Elizabeth joined hands. Elizabeth concentrated, and the four specials were up on the surface. Elizabeth looked around at nine faces. Her eyes stopped on a Japanese man with black hair and the same square glasses Mary wore. It was her father.

"Dad?"

Hiro and the others turned to look at Elizabeth and the escaped prisoners. Hiro's eyes became wide. "Elizabeth? Who are these people?"

Noah's eyes wer concentrated more on his little sister, Sandra. "Sandy, I knew you were part of this. How could you?"

"Everyone calm down," said Barbara.

All eyes turned to look at Barbara. Nine voices said, "Tracy?"

Barbara sighed and closed her eyes. The eight Company members and Hiro Nakamura were thrown backwards. They landed feet away from Barbara and the rest of the Alliance. Barbara opened her eyes and smiled, content with her work.

"Would your mother want you to do this, Barbara?" Noah asked the Tracy look-alike. Barbara glared at Noah, who was once again on his feet. Noah continued, "Or should I say _Zuckerfeez_?"

"You don't know anything about me," stated Barbara.

"Oh no? Listen, _Zuckerfee_, I have the ability--" Noah was interrupted as flames engulfed his jacket. Noah tried to put it out with his hand. He eventually just slid his jacket off and threw it onto the ground, stomping on it a few times. The fire went out, and Noah looked up at Sandra. Her hand was still fully on fire. "Sandra, why...?"

"Because we're doing the right thing, you just don't realize it," answered Noah's little sister. "Mom didn't tell you, did she? _She's_ the one that arranged the Alliance."

"Claire?" asked Simon.

Elizabeth nodded. "Claire is the leader of the Alliance. She's behind it all. If you don't believe me, just check my memories, Noah."

Noah closed his eyes and reviewed Elizabeth's mind. He went back, all the way back to when Elizabeth and Claire sat in Claire's office, talking about arranging a group of specials that would save wrongly accused specials. Noah opened his eyes. Sandra and the others saw there were tears in his blue eyes. Elizabeth laughed at him.

"It's the truth, Noah. You know it's the truth now. Goodbye, Noah," said Elizabeth. She held hands with the rest of the Alliance members and teleported away.

Underneath, Mary teleported the rest of the members.

!^+=~*~=+^!

When they were back in New York, Noah sat in his office with Simon and Matty. Noah still had tears in his eyes. He looked at them. "It wasn't just Mom betraying us that got me. There was also something else. Something that I have to tell her. That Francois guy? He murdered Noah Bennet. Murdered my namesake. The closest father Mom knew before she and Nathan became closer."

At this, Simon developed tears. "I never knew him on a personal level, but he seemed like an okay guy. I think you're a lot like him. He cared for your mom a lot."

"I never even met him," stated Matty.

Noah sighed. "That's not even the full of it, either."

"What? What more is there?" asked Simon.

"In Lizzie's memories, Francois told her it was an accident. In Francois' memories, I saw Francois attack him and then poison him. Francois killing Noah Bennet was intended. It was no accident."

No one said anything more.

!^+=~*~=+^!

Monty woke up in his old bedroom at his father's house. Tracy sat in a chair next to the bed, watching him. Monty jumped out of the bed and grabbed Tracy by the throat. He held her up against the wall. She looked at him. Monty's hand and Tracy's neck and face turned veiny. Monty could feel Tracy trying to change into water under his hand.

Monty laughed at his stepmother. "Can't use your power when you're in my hands. Sorry, Tracy."

Tracy still struggled against Monty. "Monty..."

"He's not here right now. Please leave a message after the blood," said Monty.

The veins on Tracy's neck started splitting open, gushing blood. She screamed. Monty laughed and then froze and shattered her bleeding body.

[Review!]


	6. Bad Sides

**Episode 06- Bad Sides**

Nathan walked into the living room, looking for Tracy. He glanced at the ground, seeing the bloody, frozen remains. Nathan dropped to his knees. "Oh no. Tracy! Damn it, Monty!"

Monty watched his father through the window. He glanced at his reflection, and his good side took over. Monty jumped through the window. Nathan held out a gun to his youngest child. "Monty, I don't know which side of you is you right now, but I don't really give a shit."

Nathan pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Monty in the chest, and this time he didn't heal. Instead, it passed right through him. Monty turned into water at Nathan's feet. Monty pulled his new hydro body out the window, leaving Nathan behind, still cursing on his knees.

~6~6~6~6~6~6~

Monty figured out how to reconstruct his body miles away, in front of Simon's apartment building. Monty stared up at the building, knowing his big brother would never accept. Even if Simon _did_ accept Monty, that other person would come out again, no matter what. That other person could possibly kill Simon or someone else close to Monty. Even so, he had to try to reach his brother, to see if Simon or Chandra could possibly erase that other personality.

Simon looked back as there came a knock on the door. He climbed out of bed carefully, sure not to wake Matty. Simon reached the door. He didn't check the peephole, as usual. It would probably just be Noah or someone else from the Company. Simon unlocked the door and opened it. He gasped when he saw it was Monty. Monty had tears in his eyes. He slumped into Simon's body. Simon held him up.

Within the next moment, Simon and Monty were sitting in Simon's living room. Simon sat with his legs crossed. "I saw that you escaped from prison. You have ten minutes explain yourself."

"Long story short then," started Monty. "After I killed Mom on accident ten years ago, part of her consciousness was trapped in my mind. It drove me crazy, creating an alternate personality. A murderous alternate personality that kills anyone in his path. Simon, he almost killed Claire, and he just killed Tracy. He wanted to kill Dad too, but then he lost control and I took my body back."

"How is any of that possible?" asked Simon.

Monty shrugged. "Dad always said there was a side effect to every strong ability. With me, it's that I have a murderous alternate personality. Like how Sandy can't make flames without oxygen."

"You think I can help you?" Simon asked.

Monty shrugged again. "I was hoping so. Maybe Chandy can help me, if he still lives in New York City, that is."

"He still lives here alright," confirmed Simon. "Monty, you should know something."

"What?"

"Noah reconstructed the Company. I'm part of it. If I help you, Noah will immediately know about it. He can access anyone's memories, remember? We've started arguing a lot lately. Some about you," explained Simon. He watched his brother's face turn into one of horror.

Monty looked behind Simon at the window. His reflection smiled mischieviously. Monty turned to look at Simon again. He grabbed his brother by the throat and held him up against the wall. "We don't care what you and goody-goody Noah have been arguing about. You _will_ help us, or I'll kill you."

Veins spread across Monty's hand and Simon's face. Simon looked deep into his brother's eyes. "Monty. Monty, I know you're in there, and you can't do this. You can't kill me. I'm your brother. You can't kill me. You--you can't."

"Simon?" asked Monty. He let Simon go, stepping back.

"That's it Monty. You can fight him. He's nothing," said Simon. He wiped developing tears out of his eyes and looked past Simon at Matty, who wielded a taser.

Matty pulled the trigger, and Monty was shocked, slumping to the ground.

~6~6~6~6~6~6~

The abandoned house in the middle of the forest sat in the dark. The inside of the house was lit only by globules of fire and electricity, produced by Sandra and Drake. Sandra and Alejandro laid on a mattress in the smallest bedroom. Sandra held her head up on her arm and sighed. "Alejandro, I don't want to do this anymore. I know that it's not right anymore. What the hell was my mother thinking?"

"Sandy, you don't know what will happen if you quit," said Alejandro.

"It can't be bad, Alejandro. My mother won't let anyone kill me," stated Sandra. She messed with her golden blonde hair. "Why can't we just run away from here?"

"We could do that. They can't break people out of prison without me," agreed Alejandro. He stood up, put a shirt on, and stuck his hand out. "Let's go. Let's just go. Come on."

Sandra smiled and grabbed Alejandro's hand. He lifted her to her feet. Alejandro opened the whindow slowly. The window suddenly shut. Sandra and Alejandro turned to look at Barbara and Oliver, who stood in the doorway. Barbara smiled. "Beth said she heard you two talk about leaving. We can't have that."

Oliver made a fist, and the room started vibrating. Barbara closed her eyes, throwing Alejandro and Sandra backward into the wall. They were both knocked unconscious. Oliver stopped vibrating the room, and Barbara opened her eyes. "Well, that was fun."

~6~6~6~6~6~6~

Monty woke up strapped to a metal slab. He looked up and saw Noah. Noah smiled down at him. "Hello, Monty. You did the right thing by bringing him here, Simon."

Monty looked to the other side. Simon and Chandra stood there, staring down at him. Monty struggled against his restraints. "Simon! You traitor!"

"Quiet down," said Noah. "And don't even try to turn into water. My friend here makes that impossible."

Monty looked over in the corner. There stood Rene, the mind-manipulating Haitian. Monty looked up at Noah with sad eyes. "You--you can't do this. If I see my reflection, he'll--he'll take over, and he _will_ find a way to escape and kill you all."

"That's impossible with the Haitian here. He surpresses all of your ability, including that other person," stated Simon. "That's one of the reasons why he's here."

"Is there any way he could _stay_ with me?" asked Monty.

Noah and Simon smiled at Monty. Noah actually laughed. "I wish that were possible, but we need to put you on Level Five lockdown."

"What the hell is Level Five?" asked Monty.

"It's a detention facility that was created for the most dangerous specials a long time ago," explained Noah.

"Where the fuck are we exactly?" Monty asked Noah.

Noah shook his head. "We can't tell you that. The good thing is, with good behavior, we might just let you become a probational Company agent."

"Will I still have my powers in my cell?" asked Monty.

Chandra shook his head. "No. I've recreated a pill that will dampen the powers of any special individual temporarily. They were created by the original Company. Haitian Pills. No offense, Rene."

The Haitian nodded his head at Chandra.

Monty looked up at Noah. "Let's get me to Level Five then."

~6~6~6~6~6~6~

Sandra and Alejandro woke up in a darkened cell. Barbara stood outside the clear glass, smiling. "Good morning, love birds."

"Where are Elizabeth and Mary?" asked Sandra.

Barbara laughed. "They're no longer available to you, or to anyone for that matter. We're running this show now. It's just me, Caleigh, Oliver, Beth, Drake, and Francois. Everyone else is locked up. Everyone including your brother Nathan."

Sandra shook her head. "You bitch!"

Sandra aimed fire at Barbara. Oliver vibrated Barbara's body, and the fire went around them. Barbara laughed. "You're pathetic. You're only some of our prisoners, along with the rest of the Alliance, and some...other people."

Barbara looked at Oliver after she said this. Oliver glared at her. Barbara turned to look at her prisoners again. "We're going to leave you to yourselves now. I might get you something to eat later."

Barbara and Oliver walked away.

Sandra and Alejandro looked in the cell across from them when they heard a musical drumming. Sandra squinted in the darkness. "Hello?"

Sandra floated globules of fire in the air. A man in the cell across from them was illuminated. Sandra thought he was cute. He had dark hair and a strong face. The man was shirtless, and his chest and abdomin were muscular. Sandra stared at him. "Who are you?"

The man smiled what looked to be a very white smile. "I'm Jason Connelly. Who are you?"

"Sandra Gray and Alejandro Suresh," answered Sandra. "Pyrokinesis and escape and evasion. What's your talent?"

"Doesn't matter," answered Jason. "You just said that he had the powers of escape and evasion. He can get us out of here!"

Sandra looked at Alejandro. "Can you do that? Can you get us out of here?"

"I can try," said Alejandro. He put his hand in front of the door. The cracks around the door glowed with orange light, and the door swung open silently. Sandra and Alejandro walked out of the cell. From the end of the hallway, Drake started shooting electricity. Alejandro freed Jason as Sandra dodged Drake's attack. Drake was about to shoot again, but someone started singing.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me..."

Sandra and Alejandro turned to look at Jason. He was the one singing beautifully. They looked back, and Drake dropped his hands. He stared forward at nothing. Sandra looked at Jason again. "What did you do to him?"

"I sing, and people within earshot become sort of paralyzed. Stunned," explained Jason. "I sing songs that make the person feel insecure or uncomfortable. Drake here is an atheist, hence, Amazing Grace."

"That's a very useful ability," said Alejandro.

"You just sounded exactly like your dad," said Sandra. She smiled at Alejandro and then kissed him deeply.

Jason looked on. "Sandra, is this going to take long? Because my ability only effects people for a few minutes after I stop singing."

"I have to find my brother. Just keep singing," said Sandra. She looked in the next cell over. Conveniently, it was Nathan. Nathan looked up as Alejandro unlocked the door. Nathan escaped his cell. Together, Sandra, Alejandro, Jason, and Nathan escaped the prisoners' prison.

[Review!]


	7. Everything In The Open

**Episode 07- Everything in the Open**

Sandra, Alejandro, Jason, and Nathan walked up the steps and out of the underground prison. Francois and Caleigh, the two most dangerous freed criminals, waited for them outside. Sandra and the others watched as a black gas started pouring off Francois' skin. Nathan, who had the power of ability deflection, wasn't effected, but the others started choking.

Sandra slumped to the ground, clutching at her throat. "Jason, sing."

"I...can't..." Jason was nearly knocked unconscious. Nathan walked up to Francois and punched him directly in the middle of his face, knocking him out.

Caleigh's eyes started glowing brightly. She smiled. Jason smiled at her. He started humming the song that played when the bride walked down the aisle. Caleigh got that blank look, telling Jason and his companions that she was stunned.

Sandra gave Jason a look. Jason shrugged. "I heard her tell Barb the Bitch that her fiancee left her at the altar. I knew humming that song would stun her."

"Nice job knocking Francois out, Nathan," said Alejandro, slapping Nathan on the back.

Nathan smiled. "You're welcome. Being immune to all powers is a useful ability."

"What do we do now?" asked Sandra.

Jason shrugged. "Walk?"

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

Daniella opened Monty's cell door the next day. She carried a tray with pills and a plastic cup full of water. "Wake up, Monty. Time for Haitian pills."

Monty sat up and smiled at Daniella. Daniella smiled back. "Good morning, Monty."

Monty stood up and grabbed the pills. He swallowed them dry and sighed. "I don't need water. Please, sit down."

Daniella and Monty sat down on his bed. Monty stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I had to talk to someone. I just--I can't believe I killed all those people. It's a horrible feeling. Like, I can see what the other side of me is doing, but I can't stop it. He makes me watch."

Daniella looked at Monty and saw that cute little boy he had been so long ago. She let out a deep breath. "That's horrible. This...other side of you, does he--does he have a name?"

Monty looked into Daniella's eyes and nodded. "Max."

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

Claire held the phone to her ear. No one had answered the phone the last five times she had called, either. Claire swallowed. She feared something terrible had happened to her team. Claire could ask Gabriel to help find her agents, but Gabriel had never found out about the Alliance. Claire made sure he wouldn't find out. She couldn't help but feel like her grandmother Angela, who used to be behind nearly everything. Claire laughed to herself as she looked at her reflection in the window. She might _feel_ like Angela, but Claire would always look sixteen years old. It was a manageable side effect to her ability. Heal, but look like you're the same age forever.

Claire's office door opened, and a girl with blonde hair stepped in. It was Angela Petrelli, Claire's cousin and Peter Petrelli's daughter. Claire smiled at her cousin. "Hello, Angela. I trust you left a clone behind?"

Angela nodded. She had duplicated the power of cloning from someone in her ballet class when she was six years old. Angela smiled at her aunt. Claire was reminded of herself. Young, powerful, and eager to help. Angela leaned forward. "What exactly do you want me to do, Claire?"

"Find my team. Find them and save them. Take down whoever gets in your way," said Claire.

Angela nodded, closed her eyes, and teleported out of Claire's office.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

Nathan slid down the trunk of a tree in a park. He sighed. "It's too damn hot out here to be walking too much."

Alejandro wiped his own forehead and slid off his dress shirt, now wearing only a tank top. He also sat down on the ground, soon followed by Sandra and Jason. Sandra looked at Jason's bare chest, which shined with sweat. Jason looked back at her. "Look, you can crush on me, but I won't return the attraction, if you know what I mean."

Alejandro laughed. "You're gay?"

Jason glared at Alejandro and nodded. "Just be happy that your girlfriend won't be stolen from you."

"Hey, don't poke fun at him, Alejandro," said Sandra. Sandra looked at Jason. "I have a gay uncle. He's getting married next year."

Jason nodded. "That's great. Uh, shouldn't we keep walking so they won't catch up with us?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea," said Nathan, who was the first to stand up. Alejandro, Sandra, and Jason followed him as he continued walking down the street.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

"Can you manipulate Max?" asked Daniella.

"I don't think so. He usually just manipulates me," mumbled Monty. "He takes over using reflections. I look at myself in a mirror, but it's Max instead. Then I'm in the mirror and Max has control over my body. I usually only come back after he sleeps or is knocked out."

"Can you use your powers as Monty?" Daniella asked him.

Monty shrugged. "I don't know. I've never tried. I don't even want to be special anymore. I just wish I was someone else."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible," whispered Daniella.

Monty looked at her. "You've always been nice to me. Always, even after Max killed everyone. Why?"

"I guess I always had a thing for you," said Daniella. "I love your hair."

Monty laughed. Daniella kissed him before he could say anything else. Daniella put her hands through his long hair. Monty closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he and Daniella were in a dim room full of candles and silken sheets. His smile faltered. "But you're with Chandra."

"Chandy thinks of science too much. He doesn't focus on his task in bed. He's always focusing on damn genetics. But you, you don't even know how to work a centrifuge," explained Daniella.

Monty laughed and kissed Daniella. Daniella slid the orange jumpsuit off him and laid down on the fluffy bed. Daniella smiled.

~7~7~7~7~7~7~7~

Angela teleported in front of Barbara Zimmerman. "Hi, um, can you tell me where I can find Elizabeth and Mary Nakamura?"

Barbara closed her eyes and stabbed Angela in the head with her mind. She opened her eyes. Angela pulled the knife out of her head. The wound closed instantly. "Ouch. That hurt."

Angela put her hand on Barbara's forehead. Barbara slumped to the ground, unconscious. Oliver appeared from out of the dark and vibrated the ground under Angela's feet. Angela laughed. "Cool power."

Angela directed vibrations toward Oliver, and he was thrown backwards, right into the approaching Drake. Drake threw Oliver off himself and hit Angela with lightning. Angela didn't move. She turned her head to the side. _Let go all of your prisoners_.

Drake turned off the power in the cells. All the doors opened, and Angela watched Elizabeth and Mary and various other specials walk toward her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Angie. Good to see you, honey."

Mary was less inviting. "We need to get these people out of here before Francois and Caleigh get here."

"Who's...?"

"Doesn't matter," cut in Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, Mary, and Angela all touched the other prisoners and teleported out.

[Review!]


	8. Important Moments

**Episode 08- Important Moments**

Elizabeth, Mary, Angela, and the other specials teleported into Nathan's mansion, which was empty because of Tracy's funeral. Most of the other specials were adults, but there was one girl. She was blonde, and she was somewhere around the age of twelve. Angela leaned down beside her. "Hi. I'm Angela. What's your name?"

The girl glared at Angela. "I'm twelve, not five. My name is Tina. That's all you need to know."

Elizabeth looked over at Tina and Angela. "Angie, remember that guy with the vibrations?"

Angela nodded. Elizabeth swallowed. "That's Oliver. Tina is his little sister. Barbara captured her because Oliver threatened to leave the other prisoners."

"That Barbara lady sounds like a bitch," said Angela.

"She _is _a bitch," agreed Tina. Angela gave her a look. Tina shrugged. "Look, my life hasn't exactly been a walk in the park. I'm sorry if my being so mature scares you."

"Do you have an ability, Tina?" Angela asked, disregarding Tina's little speech.

Tina nodded. She reached her hand out and grabbed a vase of Claire's. The vase turned dusty, then black, then it turned to dust itself. Tina smiled up at Claire. "I can age myself, or other objects and people. It's a pretty awesome power. I've actually been thinking about making myself eighteen."

Angela looked down at Tina once more. "Look, Tina, I need you to find the Company."

"What the hell is the Company?" asked Tina.

Angela held out a little piece of paper with Chandra Suresh's address and name on it. "Start here. Turn yourself at least twenty-five, to eliminate suspicions."

Tina nodded. "Thanks. I'll just catch a taxi. I'll be back before you know it."

"Be careful."

"I always am." Tina turned and walked out of the mansion.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Daniella pulled her jacket on and zipped it up, smiling at Monty the entire time. "I don't mean to make you mad by joking about this, but I wonder if Max is any better than you in bed."

Monty stood up beside Daniella and kissed her. "I'm sure he's not. He'd kill you before you could unzip your pants."

Daniella laughed kissed Monty. "I'm sorry. I have to leave. The Company is meeting today. We haven't had a proper meeting since the show-down in Arizona. I might be back tonight, if Chandy doesn't feel up to sex."

Monty nodded. "I hope he's not in the mood."

"Me too." Daniella smiled and left Monty's cell.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chandra looked behind him as there came a knock on his door. He walked across the room and opened it. There stood an older version of Tina who looked exactly like a female Oliver. She smiled at the doctor. "Hello. Are you Doctor Chandra Suresh?"

"Yes. Yes I am," said Chandra.

"My name is Tina. Angela Petrelli sent me to find you." Tina extended her hand, and Chandra shook it.

Chandra looked at Tina. "You know Angela Petrelli?"

"Barely. It's complicated," stated Tina. She stepped into the lab as Chandra closed the door behind him. "I just met her, actually. She sent me here because I'm having trouble with my ability and I was told you were the best for that stuff. Is that true?"

"Yes," answered Chandra. "What's your ability?"

Tina suddenly pulled a gun out from under her jacket. "That doesn't matter right now. Right now, I get to ask the questions. Where's the rest of the Company?"

Chandra put his hands up and swallowed. "The Company is having a meeting in the next apartment over in just a few moments. They'll put you away when they find out this happens."

"Turn around and get on the ground," said Tina. Chandra did so. Tina changed into her real appearance and aged the gun so that it disintegrated. Chandra turned to look at her. She waved excitedly. "Hi! I don't think the Company will believe them if you tell them anything about me."

Chandra stood up. "Fine. Let's get to the meeting."

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Noah turned around as the last agent of the Company, Chandra, walked into the meeting. Chandra was holding the hand of a little girl with blonde hair. Noah walked across the room. "Chandra, who is this little girl?"

"Her name is Tina. She won't be listening to anything we say. I'm babysitting for a lady down the hall," explained Chandra. He let go of Tina's hand. He pointed toward the kitchen. "There's some ice cream or frozen waffles in the freezer if you're hungry."

Tina faked an innocent smile and walked toward the kitchen. "Thank you, Doctor Suresh."

The meeting started, and Tina listened to everything from the kitchen.

Molly held Morgan's hand. He was walking now, and she wanted him to stay at her side. Noah was explaining something about recapturing the prisoners. Morgan slipped out of Molly's grip and walked into the kitchen. Tina, who loved babies, jumped up and took Morgan's hand in her own. "Hi, little baby. You should go back to your parents."

Molly came into the kitchen. "Thank you, Tina."

Tina smiled up at Molly. Suddenly, Morgan was just as old as her. Molly looked at her son, then at Tina. "What the hell did you do to him?!"

Tina turned back to the age of twenty-five. She looked at the twelve-year-old Morgan. "I came here to get information for Angela Petrelli. I was told to find out where the Company is. Sorry I aged your son. I have some troubles with controlling it in the case of aging other people."

"Change him back!" yelled Molly.

"I don't know how," admitted Tina. She suddenly fell over on the ground, unconscious. Tina changed back to her twelve-year-old self, and Morgan changed back to his infant self. Molly grabbed her son and walked back into the living room.

"Chandy, your friend Tina is unconscious in the kitchen," said Molly.

Chandra jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Tina woke up strapped to a cool metal slab. She didn't even try to resist the straps. She looked up at Molly, who held Morgan in her arms. Tina was confused. "Who are you?"

Chandra, from the other side of the slab, said, "That's Molly and her son Morgan, Tina."

"Who's Tina? Who are _you_?" asked Tina.

Chandra exchanged worried looks with Molly. He looked back down at Tina. "You really don't remember anything?"

Tina shook her head. Chandra still wasn't convinced. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and handed it to Tina. "Here, age this pen so that it disintegrates."

"Do what to the pen?" asked Tina.

"Try to disintegrate it," repeated Chandra.

Tina stared at the pen, wanting it to turn to dust in her hand. It wouldn't, though. The pen just sat there. It didn't even turn black like the vase had. Tina looked up at Chandra. "What now?"

"Now I'm going to get you back to your father." Chandra unstrapped Tina.

Tina sat up. "Who's my father?"

Noah Gray walked into the room. He took his glasses off, wiped them with a handkerchief, replaced them, then smiled at Tina. "Ready to go home, Buttercup?"

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Chandra, Molly, Micah, and Morgan sat in the Sanders apartment. Chandra stood up, presenting himself in front of the family. "I've figured it out. It seems that Morgan is an evolved human with the ability of psychic reset. He seems to be able to remove the memories and abilities of other specials, like the Haitian, though it could possibly be permanent."

Molly kissed her son's head. "So Tina has no memory of who she is."

Chandra shook his head. His eyes became wide as he thought of something. "Wait. What if Morgan can still reset people as a baby? He could psychically reset Monty Petrelli."

"No," voiced Micah. "Morgan's not going anywhere near that man."

"Micah, Monty is under Company lockdown. He takes Haitian Pills every single day. Monty no longer has powers. All we have to do is have Daniella put Morgan into an illusion to reset Monty," explained Chandra. He looked at Molly. "What do you think?"

"I think he's my child and I'm not putting him in harm's way. You don't know what will happen after he resets Monty. I've been put into comas trying to find dangerous people. Monty will not be in the same room with my son. I don't care if he is in an illusion," said Molly.

"Damn it, Molly! Think about someone but yourself!" yelled Chandra.

"Sorry, Suresh," said Molly quietly.

Chandra punched the wall and then left.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Nathan Petrelli walked into his office to find Claire Bennet waiting for him. She stood up and hugged him. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, Claire," greeted Nathan. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Except for in pictures and surveillance tapes, right, Dad?" Claire looked at Nathan, smiling though her eyes held a glare. "Don't worry. My little group has dissolved, but there's a more pressing problem now. All of the prisoners escaped."

"Can't you just send your group after them to recapture them?" asked Nathan.

Claire looked at her biological father like he was stupid. "They tried to recapture the prisoners, but the prisoners turned the tables and captured the Alliance, plus other specials. They've since escaped, but there's a more pressing matter at hand. It's Sandra and Nathan. They're missing, Dad. Sandra, Nathan, and Alejandro are all missing. Did your spies happen to see where they disappeared to?"

Nathan shook his head. "My spies were only tracking you, not your children, though I should have had them watching Noah too. He's just like his namesake."

"Yes he is, and I'm not proud of that. He hates Gabriel," commented Claire.

"Doesn't everybody hate Gabriel?" asked Nathan.

Claire let out a deep breath. "No. Just you and Matt Parkman basically. Oh, and Monty. No one else seems to have a problem with him. He and Peter are actually like best friends."

"I still don't see how you can stand to even look at him, let alone love him," said Nathan. "I mean, the man almost killed me, for God's sake. He would've succeeded if it wasn't for Matt Parkman."

Father and daughter sat in silence for a few minutes, until Claire put a folder on Nathan's desk. "Remember your comment about spying on Noah? Well, I took care of that for you. I've been having an invisible man shadow my son for some time."

Nathan looked at the pictures in the folder. He laughed softly. "God, your son is exactly like Noah Bennet. He looks like him too. Have you realized that your son is basically your father?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, and it scares the hell out of me."

Nathan closed the folder and put it back on his desk. Claire slipped it into her bag. Nathan smiled. "Do you know who you remind me of? Your grandmother. Secrets, leading groups of evolved humans, hiding how you really feel. The only thing missing is dreams of the future and wrinkles. See, we have the same problem. Your son is your father, and my daughter is my mother."

"Does that scare you?" Claire asked Nathan.

"Not one bit," answered Nathan.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Noah and Tina walked into Noah's apartment. Tina sat down on the sofa while Noah got some fresh clothes he'd just bought from a thrift shop. He came out into the living room. "Your name is Tina Gray. I'm your father Noah. Your mother died of cancer five years ago. That man you just met was Doctor Chandra Suresh, a coworker of mine. I work at a research and development company a few blocks from here. That's where we just were. You were strapped to a table because you were having seizures after losing your memory. Do you have any questions?"

Tina looked up at Noah. "What did my mother look like?"

Noah pulled a picture of a blonde woman out of his pocket and handed it to Tina. Tina examined the picture. She looked at the back of the picture. The back of it said _Amanda Gray, February 5, 2030_. Noah looked at the picture, developing fake tears in his eyes. "She died on Valentine's Day 2031."

"She was beautiful. I'm sorry she's gone, Daddy," said Tina.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, honey," stated Noah.

Tina stared down at the picture again, stroking the face of her "mother".

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Daniella opened Monty's cell door and stepped inside. She unzipped her jacket and took it off. "Chandra was too busy for sex. This is your lucky night, Monty."

Monty looked at Daniella and smiled. He pulled his jumpsuit off and kissed Daniella.

[Review!]


	9. Leaving

**Episode 09- Leaving**

Sandra, Nathan, Alejandro, and Jason walked alongside the road. A car pulled up beside them. It pulled off the road and waited for them. The four companions looked at each other, then walked toward the car. Sandra stood beside the tinted driver side window and knocked on it. The driver rolled the window down. Sandra gasped when she saw it was her father.

She hugged him through the window. "Dad! How'd you know we were here?"

Gabriel shrugged. He opened his door and stepped out onto the grass. "I don't know. I just started driving and didn't stop. Now that I found you, we can go home. Why the hell are you kids all the way out here anyway? I know your mother let Nathan live with you because it'd be too dangerous with us, but you look like you've been through Hell."

"I'll explain later," said Sandra. "And by the way, Daddy, I'm twenty-one. I'm not a kid."

"I know, but you're all kids to me." Gabriel smiled. His eyes fell on Jason. "Oh, who's this?"

Sandra looked at Jason. "Oh, sorry. Dad, this is Jason Connelly. Jason, this is mine and Nathan's father, Gabriel Gray."

"How the hell is he your father?" asked Jason. "He looks like he's no older than thirty-five."

"That's because he biologically _is_ thirty-five," commented Nathan. "One of Dad's abilities is rapid cellular regeneration, or rapid healing. Part of the ability is that he doesn't age. So, as soon as he gained that ability, he became biologically thirty-five forever."

"I'm really around seventy years old," added Gabriel. "I'm not sure. We don't celebrate my birthday. Too confusing."

Jason nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. I wish I had that ability. Instead, I just have the power to stun people by singing songs that remind them of bad times."

"Well then, I suggest you sing nothing about brains, killing, blood, or clocks," said Gabriel, a big smile pasted on his face. Jason gave Sandra a worried look. Sandra hit her father on the arm. "Don't say things like that. You'll scare him."

"Never," said Gabriel sarcastically. He and the others got into the car and drove away.

~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~

Elizabeth Nakamura walked into Claire's office. Claire looked up at the elder Nakamura twin. "You said you had something important to tell me."

Elizabeth nodded uncomfortably. She fidgeted with her hands. It was unlike Elizabeth to be nervous, yet here she was, shaking as uncontrollably as an earthquake. "Yes, um. You remember when I told you about that Francois guy?"

Claire nodded. "Did you get more information on him?"

"Yes. This is going to be hard, Claire. Understand that now." Elizabeth looked down at her employer uncomfortably.

"Just tell me," said Claire as calmly as possible.

Elizabeth swallowed. "Francois murdered your adopted father. He said it was an accident, but I really don't believe that. I believe that he did it on purpose."

Claire hid her emotion, setting her jaw and keeping her eyes dry. Her grandmother Angela Petrelli would be proud of her. Claire looked in Elizabeth's eyes. "That's a lot to take in. I'm going to kill him."

Claire stood up and grabbed a gun out of a drawer in her desk. Elizabeth watched her boss do all of this. "There's something else, Claire. I know what his power is. He emits a poisonous black gas from his skin. It chokes you and then kills you."

Claire shrugged. "He can't kill me."

~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~

Noah Gray walked into his living room after taking a shower. He found Tina sitting on the couch and crying. A pile of dust sat on the end table. Noah gasped. "What happened, Tina?"

Tina looked up at Noah, tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I--I just pulled the cord to turn the light on, and the lamp turned black and then turned to dust. I'm sorry, D--Daddy."

Noah came over to the pile of dust and wiped it into a dust pan. "It's okay, Tina. You just developed your ability. You remember everyone at the Company? They all have abilities. All of my friends have abilities. Even your mother had an ability. She could change her appearance at will. It's called shapeshifting. Your ability is called aging. You can age other objects so much that they disinegrate."

"What if I do it on accident?" asked Tina, wiping her eyes.

Noah sat down beside her on the couch. "I'll teach you to control it, Tina. It'll all be okay."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you," said Tina.

Noah looked at Tina's little face and hugged her. He stroked the girl's hair slowly, then wiped all her tears away. "I love you too, honey."

~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~

Daniella brought the pills in her hand this time. She put them into Monty's mouth and tipped his head back. Monty swallowed the pills dry again. He kissed Daniella. "Haitian Pills. Yummy."

Daniella laughed and kissed Monty. "You know I could get in a lot of trouble for making out with the accused, right?"

"No one has to know," said Monty.

"Uh, hello! Noah Gray, the leader of the effing Company, can see people's memories whether they want him to or not," pointed out Daniella. "You do remember Noah's ability, don't you?"

"I actually forgot until now. He's so much like Noah Bennet that it's hard to believe he's special," started Monty. He sat down on his bed again. "I swear to God, as soon as Noah Bennet died, his spirit inhibited the body of Noah Gray. It's really creepy how they're so much alike, you know?"

"Yeah," agreed Daniella. "I mean, from stories that Mom and Dad used to tell me and Matty. I never got a chance to meet the original Noah. I wasn't even born when he was killed."

"Oh, that's right. You weren't. Hm. That sucks," said Monty. "Holy shit, we're eleven years apart."

"So. Claire and Gabe are like twenty years apart or something," argued Daniella. She kissed Monty.

Monty pushed her off as gently as he could. "Wait. Have you broken up with Doctor Suresh yet, Dani?"

Daniella bit her lip. "Not exactly. You don't understand Monty. He'll be heartbroken if I leave him for you. Then he'll mention how you killed all those people, then I'll argue, then he'll say that you're responsible even if it was Max murdering those people, then Noah will kick him out of the Company and you'll be his replacement agent. Wait, that's a win. Maybe I _should _break up with him...."

"You definitely should," agreed Monty.

~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~

Gabriel, Sandra, Nathan, Alejandro, and Jason came into the Gray house around sunset. Gabriel noticed that the house was completely empty. He looked around for a note, but he couldn't find one. Gabriel grabbed the phone and dialed Nathan Petrelli's phone number. "Hey, Nathan. I know you don't care to talk to me, but have you seen Claire today?"

Nathan sighed. "No. I haven't seen Claire. I don't know where she is. Goodbye."

Nathan hung up the phone. Gabriel put the phone back on the receiver angrily. He went back into the hallway. Sandra, Nathan, Alejandro, and Jason all looked at him. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "We have to find your mother."

"I'll call Elizabeth Nakamura, see if she knows where Mom went," said Sandra.

Gabriel stopped his daughter from going anywhere. "Sandy, how would Elizabeth Nakamura know anything about where your mother is?"

Sandra and Alejandro looked at each other. Sandra looked back at Gabriel. "You really didn't know?"

"What did I not know?" asked Gabriel.

"You never watched the news?" asked Alejandro.

Gabriel nodded his head. "A few times. Why? What's been going on?"

"Mom put together a group to break specials out of prison. The Nakamura twins, Nathan, Alejandro, and I were all part of it," started Sandra. "Unfortunately, the prisoners took over and put the rest of us and some other specials in a prison of their own."

"Damn it," cursed Gabriel. "Sandy, go call Elizabeth."

Sandra grabbed her cell phone and dialed Elizabeth Nakamura's number. She held the phone to her ear. Elizabeth answered. "Sandy? Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We all are. Um, do you know where my mom went to?" asked Sandra.

Sandra heard Elizabeth sigh on the other line. "She went to kill Francois."

"Oh my god. Thanks, bye," said Sandra. She flipped her phone shut and looked up at Gabriel, Nathan, Alejandro, and Nathan. "Mom went after the most dangerous prisoner. We have to get back to the underground prison now."

Gabriel nodded. "Everyone hold hands."

Everyone held hands. Gabriel closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone in the hallway teleported out.

~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~9~

Noah Gray stood in front of the rest of the Company agents. He cocked his gun. "We're taking care of the prisoners now, before it's too late."

Simon stood up. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Put them in cells, of course. Force Haitian pills down their throats," stated Noah. "Now, let's go. Micah, Daniella, and I will drive with Molly, Chandra, and the Haitian. Simon will fly overhead with Matty."

Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan. Simon grabbed Monty by the waist and flew out the window. Everyone else walked to their cars. Daniella stayed behind. Chandra looked back at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be right there. Go," said Daniella. Chandra ran out the door. Daniella walked down to the cells in the basement and opened Monty's cell. He stood up, and she walked in. "Hey, Monty. We're stopping those prisoners I told you about. Now, can you keep a secret?"

[Review! Okay, for some reason, this fic hasn't been getting as much attention as before. I need more than one review for this chapter to keep going. So, if you don't want to see this fic disappear, I suggest anyone who reads this reviews it.]


	10. 2028

**Episode 10- 2028**

They were all scattered about the home of Claire and Gabriel Gray. It was almost everyone who was a Petrelli or a Gray. The Petrelli's included Nathan, Tracy, Simon, Peter, Emma, Angela, and Scott. The Gray's included Gabriel, Claire, Noah, Sandra, and Nathan. Angela, Sandra, and Nathan were playing hide-and-seek. Scott sat on the ground and cried. The others hadn't let him play because he was only five.

Noah sat on the couch beside his mother. On his other side sat a blonde woman who looked to be around his age, eighteen. Noah held his mother's knee. On the other side of Claire sat Nathan, who was crying. His son Monty had just killed Ando Masahashi and Kimiko Nakamura. Before that, he had killed Nathan's ex-wife, Heidi, but this was different. That had been an accident, but Monty had done this on purpose.

Claire smiled at Noah, tears running down her face. Noah looked to his other side. "Come on, Amanda. Let's go and let them talk it out."

Noah grabbed Amanda Chandler's hand and led her outside. It didn't make sense that it was so warm and sunny, when something so dreadfully terrible had just happened. It was so terrible that no one even said anything at the end of the funeral. Everyone just went home. Noah looked at Amanda out of the corner of his eye. She was crying heavier than before. He squeezed her hand. "What's wrong, Mandy?"

"I'm just so sorry about your uncle. It seems impossible that anyone related to you could be a murderer," stated Amanda. She looked down at the silver engagement ring on her ring finger and fiddled with it.

Noah pulled Amanda into a hug. "It's possible. Anything's possible, honey."

* * *

Inside, Claire hugged her father. Tracy was drying tears from under her eyes while standing beside the fire. Nathan looked at Claire. "Where's Simon?"

"Upstairs sleeping," answered Claire. "It's been just as hard on him, Dad."

"I know. It's been hard on all of us. Poor Hiro. He lost his best friend and his sister at one time," said Nathan. "It seems like everyone's been dying continuously. Noah, Ma, Heidi, Ando, Kimiko, who's next?"

"No one's next. We have to catch Monty," said Claire courageously.

Nathan looked worriedly at Claire. "Claire, we can't catch him. He'll just kill us all. I know he will. No one can stop him. Now or ever. And we can't tell the police, because they'll be killed too."

"Dad, don't talk like Monty's a monster. I know the cute, innocent, little kid version of Monty is still in there somewhere. We can get that Monty back."

"Claire, Monty _is_ a monster, and I don't think he's going to ever change. We have to deal with that."

Tracy walked over to the couch and sat down on Nathan's other side, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Nathan, honey, we _have_ to find a way to stop Monty, or he'll just keep killing innocent people. There has to be something to stop him."

"There's nothing!" yelled Nathan, pushing himself to his feet. "Leave it."

Nathan crashed through the window, flying outside into the open air.

Tracy looked at Claire. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's Monty's," corrected Claire.

* * *

Noah and Amanda sat with their backs against a huge tree in the Grays' front yard. Matty Parkman pulled up in a blue car. He got out and looked down at Noah. "Simon's here, right?"

Noah looked up at Matty and nodded. Matty nodded too. He waved. "Hey, Amanda."

Amanda smiled. "Hey, Matty."

Matty ran up to the porch and entered the house. He ignored the little kids who played on the stairs, walking right upstairs. He knocked on Simon's door softly. Simon didn't answer, as he was still asleep. Matty turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. He stepped into Simon's bedroom and laid down beside Simon.

Simon opened his eyes. He slowly smiled. Matty laughed. "Good morning, cutie."

"It's not morning already, is it?" asked Simon drowsily. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. He saw that it was still afternoon and sat up. "I've been sleeping for two hours."

"Good. You need sleep," commented Matty.

Simon stretched. "I don't need sleep. I need to fly."

"Let's go then," said Matty.

Simon smiled and stood up. He pulled on a shirt, socks, and a pair of tennis shoes. Matty smiled. Simon walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Matty. "Hold onto me too."

"I'd love to," said Matty. He wrapped his arms around Simon, and they held each other close.

Simon and Matty walked out to the balcony. Simon kicked off slowly. The two young adults hovered for a moment, then went up faster and faster. Simon moved sideways so that they were high above the fields. Matty smiled at Simon, and Simon smiled back. Nothing was said. Time no longer had meaning.

* * *

Noah nudged Amanda's shoulder as she fell asleep. He laughed at her. She smiled. "Sorry. This is just so peaceful. It's hard to believe anything bad is happening."

A blast of red energy suddenly hit Noah out of nowhere. He fell backwards, unconscious. Monty Petrelli appeared in front of Amanda. He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the tree. Monty smiled as his hand and Amanda's face became veiny.

Nathan suddenly dropped out of the sky and pulled Monty off. Monty turned on his father, grabbing him by the throat and turning him veiny instead. Nathan looked at his son. "Monty, drop me."

Amanda hit Monty from behind. He dropped Nathan and turned around, once again grabbing Amanda. This time, the veins split open, and Amanda bled out all over the lawn. Monty smiled, touched his father's face once more, and flew away.

* * *

Noah woke up in the yard an hour later. Nathan, Claire, Gabriel, Simon, and Matty stood in front of him. Noah looked on the ground and saw the bloody body of a blonde woman. He rushed to her side, flipping her over to look at her face. He yelled when he saw that it was Amanda. He held her in his arms. Noah looked up at his mother with sad eyes. Claire leaned down beside Noah and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, Noah," said Claire.

Noah cried. "She--she didn't do anything to him! She doesn't even have powers!"

"I know. I know," agreed Claire. She too started crying, hardly being able to stand seeing her son like this.

[Review!]


End file.
